sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Epik High - AMOR FATI Feat. Kim Jong Wan
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '스포일러 (Spoiler)right|200px *'Artista: 'Epik High Ft. Kim Jong Wan (NELL) *'Álbum: '''Shoebox *'Pista:' 7 *'Género: Hip-Hop, Rap, Balada *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' God doesn’t love me. na teoreonoheulge manha. gohaeseongsaneun eobtji. jaetteorina jwobwa. Inhale. Exhale. yeongiboda yogi meonjeo nawa. nae momgwa ibeul deoreophimyeon hell, jamsi ne saenggagi nalkka. neon nae sumyeonje, nae kapein.. nae baireoseu, nae baeksin. nae bible, nae chimdae mite dirty magazine. I'm in trouble. urin wanbyeokhi matneun jogak dul, dareun peojeul. sinseonghaji anheun sesangi sinseongsihaneun geotdeul. They cannot change me. Nothing can save me. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. nan nareul mideo. nune boineun i sunganeul mideo. i suljaneul mideo. But they call me a non-believer. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. nan nareul mideo. sone goineun nae ttameul mideo. nae simjangeul mideo. sarangeul mideo. But they call me a non-believer. naege yageul paneun geotboda keun ageun eomneun dabeul paneun geot. geu dabeun naui geop, mujiwa bulmaneul nakka hoe tteo naege myeot baero doepaneun namneun jangsa.. nallo meokji. sungmyeong, samyeong ttin unmyeong. myeongeul dahan inyeomdeullo yangnyeomchin guwon. al su eomneun mirae han jeom wihae heogijin hyeonjaeui sangeul geodeo chaneun manbyeongui geunwon. It’s hell’s kitchen. gakjaui dangoljibui saeppalgan ganpan arae moine. yeogiga wonjoramyeo ji immatman gojiphae. paneun geon gateun doginde. jeil museoun ge gwasikhan aidieo. dap hankkiman jieo jumyeon sang dariga hwieo. sutgaragi an jwieojil ttaekkaji gunchim baetji. maengsin, pireul bwaya pullil chegi. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. nan nareul mideo. nune boineun i sunganeul mideo. i suljaneul mideo. But they call me a non-believer. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. nan nareul mideo. sone goineun nae ttameul mideo. nae simjangeul mideo. sarangeul mideo. But they call me a non-believer. There’s no way home. meoljjeonghan dari kkeokkgo mokbareul jipge haneunga? heogijimyeon doksagwa ssipge haneunga? sone son daesin chong, kareul jwige haneunga? dangsindeureun kkaekkeutanga? meoljjeonghan nalgae kkeokkgo wae ttangeul gige haneunga? hyeoreul chago songarak jireul haneunga? joeeomneun janeun dol deonjyeodo doendaneun maringa? dol deonjineun geon joega aninga? Oh God. He doesn’t love me. I know He doesn’t love me. Well, neither do I. Neither do I. We are (He doesn’t love me.) others. We are (He doesn’t love me.) the others. 'Español' Dios no me ama Tengo mucho que sacar de mi pecho No hay necesidad de una confesión Sólo dame el cenicero Inhale, exhale Maldiciones salen antes que el humo Si yo ensucio mi cuerpo y boca Al infierno, ¿Tendré que recordarlo por un momento? Eres mi pastilla para dormir, mi cafeína Mi virus, mi vacuna Mi biblia, mi revista sucia debajo de mi cama Estoy en problemas Somos pedazos de ajuste perfecto para diferentes rompecabezas Lo que el mundo profano considera santo Ellos no lo pueden cambiar Nada puede salvarme Intenta huir, Huir del mundo Pero luego te escapas, Escapas de ti mismo Y no conoces el camino a casa Yo creo en mí mismo Creo en los momentos que puedo ver con mis ojos Creo en esta bebida Pero me llaman un no creyente. Intenta huir, Huir del mundo Pero luego te escapas, Escapas de ti mismo Y no conoces el camino a casa Yo creo en mí mismo Creo en el sudor en mis manos Creo en mi corazón Creo en el amor Pero me llaman un no creyente. A mayor vicio, como venderme drogas, me está vendiendo la respuesta incorrecta Esa respuesta es el miedo, tambaleándose en la ignorancia y la infelicidad Es un negocio que me vende la carne varias veces más de lo que he valorado Yo me lo como por nada El destino lleva a la vida y la misión Marinando la salvación con las ideas de la fama En la cima de un futuro desconocido, es la fuente de mil enfermedades que patea la mesa de la comida de la realidad del hambre Es la cocina del infierno Todos están reuniendose bajo el signo rojo de su lugar favorito Diciendo que cada lugar es el original, ser testarudo sobre su propio gusto Lo que venden es el mismo veneno El más espantoso de todo, estos son las ideas de comer en exceso Sólo una comida de respuestas hace sacudir la mesa Haciendo salivar hasta que ni siquiera se pueda sostener la cuchara más Creencias ciegas, que muestran signos de indigestión sólo después de mostar sangre Intenta huir, Huir del mundo Pero luego te escapas, Escapas de ti mismo Y no conoces el camino a casa Yo creo en mí mismo Creo en los momentos que puedo ver con mis ojos Creo en esta bebida Pero me llaman un no creyente. Intenta huir, Huir del mundo Pero luego te escapas, Escapas de ti mismo Y no conoces el camino a casa Yo creo en mí mismo Creo en el sudor en mis manos Creo en mi corazón Creo en el amor Pero me llaman un no creyente. No hay camino a casa ¿Te rompen la pierna perfectamente y te hacen usar un bastón? ¿Hacen que comas una manzana venenosa cuando tienes hambre? ¿Te hacen sostener pistolas y cuchillos en vez de las manos? ¿Estás limpio? ¿Te rompen un ala perfectamente y hacen que te arrstres en el suelo? ¿Hacen clic y te señalan con el dedo? ¿Eso significa que puedes lanzar piedras contra el pecado menor? ¿No es tirar una piedra al pecado mismo? Oh Dios, Él no me quiere Yo se que él no me quiere Bueno, yo tampoco Yo tampoco Somos (Él no me ama) los demás Somos (Él no me ama) los demás 'Hangul' God doesn’t love me. 나 털어놓을게 많아. 고해성사는 없지. 재떨이나 줘봐. Inhale. Exhale. 연기보다 욕이 먼저 나와. 내 몸과 입을 더럽히면 hell, 잠시 네 생각이 날까. 넌 내 수면제, 내 카페인. 내 바이러스, 내 백신. 내 bible, 내 침대 밑에 dirty magazine. I'm in trouble. 우린 완벽히 맞는 조각 둘, 다른 퍼즐. 신성하지 않은 세상이 신성시하는 것들. They cannot change me. Nothing can save me. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. 난 나를 믿어. 눈에 보이는 이 순간을 믿어. 이 술잔을 믿어. But they call me a non-believer. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. 난 나를 믿어. 손에 고이는 내 땀을 믿어. 내 심장을 믿어. 사랑을 믿어. But they call me a non-believer. 내게 약을 파는 것보다 큰 악은 없는 답을 파는 것. 그 답은 나의 겁, 무지와 불만을 낚아 회 떠 내게 몇 배로 되파는 남는 장사. 날로 먹지. 숙명, 사명 띤 운명. 명을 다한 이념들로 양념친 구원. 알 수 없는 미래 한 점 위해 허기진 현재의 상을 걷어 차는 만병의 근원. It’s hell’s kitchen. 각자의 단골집의 새빨간 간판 아래 모이네. 여기가 원조라며 지 입맛만 고집해. 파는 건 같은 독인데. 제일 무서운 게 과식한 아이디어. 답 한끼만 지어 주면 상 다리가 휘어. 숟가락이 안 쥐어질 때까지 군침 뱉지. 맹신, 피를 봐야 풀릴 체기. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. 난 나를 믿어. 눈에 보이는 이 순간을 믿어. 이 술잔을 믿어. But they call me a non-believer. You try to run away, run away from the world. But then you run away, run away from yourself and you don’t know the way home. 난 나를 믿어. 손에 고이는 내 땀을 믿어. 내 심장을 믿어. 사랑을 믿어. But they call me a non-believer. There’s no way home. 멀쩡한 다리 꺾고 목발을 짚게 하는가? 허기지면 독사과 씹게 하는가? 손에 손 대신 총, 칼을 쥐게 하는가? 당신들은 깨끗한가? 멀쩡한 날개 꺾고 왜 땅을 기게 하는가? 혀를 차고 손가락 질을 하는가? 죄없는 자는 돌 던져도 된다는 말인가? 돌 던지는 건 죄가 아닌가? Oh God. He doesn’t love me. I know He doesn’t love me. Well, neither do I. Neither do I. We are (He doesn’t love me.) others. We are (He doesn’t love me.) the others. 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop